The present invention relates in general to nasal and pharyngeal spray composition and, more specifically, to nasal and pharyngeal sprays particularly suited for use by aircraft passengers.
There is a growing concern among the traveling public that the cabins of commercial aircraft are a breeding space for infection. As indicated by Hocking M. B., in American Industrial Hygiene Journal 59: 446-454 1998, xe2x80x9cAircraft passengers, particularly on international flights, represent some of the most diverse assemblies of people placed into a closely packed situation for long periods with the smallest provision of fresh air of any group requirement of our society today.xe2x80x9d Viral and bacterial contamination from a maximally compressed arrangement of individuals in varying states of health, sharing partially recycled air, in a confined space increases the opportunity for the spread of disease. Up to 52% of air in commercial aircraft supplied to passengers may be re-circulated. On a fully loaded plane, passengers may have one-tenth of the available airspace of a full theatre. The low humidity of cabin air, as low as 15%, impairs the self cleansing qualities of the nose. Proximity of the passenger seating arrangements increase the risk of the spread of droplet dispersion.
The nose is normally protected from infection by the constant flow of mucus from anterior to posterior. This is achieved by the cilia (small hair-like projections of the cells of the respiratory mucosa) wafting the mucus posteriorly with a normal transit time of 11 minutes. Under conditions of very low humidity, the mucus blanket may dry and become too viscous to move normally or even dry out and crack, allowing inhaled viruses to make direct contact with respiratory cells causing infections.
The humidity of commercial aircraft cabins may reach levels as low as 15%, and in long flights this represents a serious challenge to normal nasal function. Humidifying the air in the whole cabin of the aircraft is currently not practical and might result in fungal contamination of the entire ventilating system.
The synergy of combining Proanthocyanidins with ascorbic acid is known. Lerner U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,874, granted on Nov. 28, 1995 for xe2x80x9cAscorbic Acid and Proanthocyanidine Composition for Topical Application to Human Skinxe2x80x9d, discloses a composition which includes the two substances, restricted to use on the skin only and includes methylparaben, Xanthum gum and preservatives. Hersh U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,811, granted on May 25, 1999 for xe2x80x9cintra-oral Antioxidant Preparationsxe2x80x9d, proposes a large array of alternative ingredients, some in concentrations irritating to the respiratory mucosa, without targeting the specific benefits of Proanthocyanidins and ascorbic acid. The proposed product is a mouthwash. In general, the topical use of Proanthocyanidins (Pycnogenol(trademark)) on nasal mucosa has not been investigated.
Clearly, there is a need for solution for use by passengers to overcome these difficulties.
My own investigations of these two agents in combination have attested to their tolerance in the nose and throat at the specified concentrations and their anti-viral, anti-fungal effectiveness. Furthermore, personal investigations have shown that Proanthocyanidins will eliminate the yeast Candida from the upper air and food passages.
The present invention seeks to provide a mechanism which allows individual passengers to maintain a more normal nasal performance and to reduce the risk of ambient viruses. Broadly stated, the present invention is defined as a nasal and pharyngeal spray composition comprising a saline solution of Proanthocyanidins and ascorbic acid.
The present invention exhibits anti-viral, anti-bacterial and anti-fungal capabilities designed to help prevent and be an early treatment for upper respiratory infections in situations where contaminated, recycled air, low humidity, and congestion, such as in commercial aircraft cabins, which present a high risk environment. If used by passengers who already have an upper respiratory infection, it would likely reduce the risk of spreading contamination. The anti-oxidant Proanthocyanidins are used as anti-viral and anti-bacterial agents enhanced by the combination with ascorbic acid.